


Ice Ice Baby

by ImpishFics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Drinking Games, Enthusiastic Consent, Excessive Drinking, Face-Fucking, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, but the consent sure is enthusiastic, but they are all mildly drunk, hyunjin drools in this one, ice week, im only tagging that one bc its frankly gratuitous, mentioned day6 members, not a part of the sex tho, so not that underage, they are like 20 tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: “Which, boys im sure you're wondering what that means,” He swayed and Seungmin watched someone take a step forward, ready to catch him, “It means that next week,” he paused to giggle, already laughing at what he was about to say, “is the week of all weeks my brothers. Next week IS ICE WEEK!”The uproarious cheers of his brothers drowned out Brian’s objections and Seungmin’s earnest question, “What the fuck is ice week?”or:It's Ice week and Seungmin wants to play it safe.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 260





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> TWO disclaimers on this bad boy:  
> 1\. They are going to fuck while drunk! they all want it, and none of them regret it after but they are drunk so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this one.  
> 2\. If you are afraid of vomit stop reading at "lack of barrier" and pick it up again at "He flushes the toilet" you won't miss much!

Seungmin joined a frat mostly out of spite. Mostly because he knew his parents didn’t expect that of him. Mostly because his ex-boyfriend choked on his shitty hipster tea when he found out. Mostly because he was tired of people thinking they could figure him out. Mostly because he knew none of the other “bros” wanted him there. Except that, the last one was a lie, it turns out no one really cared that he wears cardigans, is gay, and has to carry an inhaler when he does bong rips. And now, a year and a half later, he owes his best friends and his most questionable decisions to Sigma Kappa Zeta. 

It started one week ago, at a house drink (frat only), with a lovely announcement from their president, standing on top of the back of the couch, “Boys, I bet your wondering why I gathered you here today-” 

He was interrupted by Jisung, “I thought it was to drink the rest of Chris’ shitty tub juice!” 

Everyone could hear a distinctly Chris shout from the kitchen, “Fuck you!” 

Their president Brian courageously plowed on, “this morning I was finally given the news, drum roll please,” the house shook at the sound of 64 young men stomping their feet, before their president silenced them with a catchers safe motion, “Sigma Kappa Zeta, as of last nights meeting, is  _ officially _ no longer on the dean's watch list!” Cheers erupted through the colonial house. 

Their president almost fell over as their social chair used his legs as hand holds as he climbed onto the back of the couch as well, Brian’s “Jae what the fuck” is ignored by the time he’s standing on the couch as well, obviously tipsy. 

“Which, boys im sure you're wondering what that means,” He swayed and Seungmin watched someone take a step forward, ready to catch him, “It means that next week,” he paused to giggle, already laughing at what he was about to say, “is the week of all weeks my brothers. Next week IS ICE WEEK!” 

The uproarious cheers of his brothers drowned out Brian’s objections and Seungmin’s earnest question, “What the fuck is ice week?”

Ice week it turns out goes like this according to the list of rules on their facebook group: 

RULE #1 : If a brother is iced (by way of Smirnoff Ice) by another brother he must immediately drop to one knee, no matter where he is and drink the Ice. A picture of the brother on his knee drinking his shame must be posted to the Facebook group in order for it to be counted, and added to a tally in the living room of the house by the end of the day. 

ADDENDUM TO RULE #1: an Ice can be presented by showing the intended recipient an ice or by making it so they will come into contact with it (eg: hiding it in their book bag for a sweet surprise)

RULE #2: If a brother is iced but he deflects by presenting his own Smirnoff Ice that was previously concealed, the presenter must then drop to one knee and drink their own ice. 

ADDENDUM TO RULE #2: deflect ice MUST be the original recipient's own (no using a friends) and MUST be within three steps of where they were first iced. 

RULE #3: Brothers can be iced anywhere at any time, in the caf, in class, in front of fac ALL is fair game. 

ADDENDUM TO RULE #3: No icing BamBam in front of faculty or admin because he’s already on probation for getting caught dealing ecstasy. 

RULE #4: Whoever ices the most brothers by the end of the week wins the title of Ice King, gets a crown made of pbr cans and the power to rule over the 3 most iced brothers, for the next three official parties. 

Seungmin has three scholarships, he’s been playing this week very safe. He and Hyunjin convinced their roommate Changbin to buy them two six packs each because neither of them have fakes, and Seungmin keeps one on his person at all times. He showers with an Ice in his shower caddy. He works at the Campus Safety call desk with an Ice tied to his shin with shoelaces under his pantleg. He sits through lectures with two Ices in his backpack, and one in his pants waistband carefully hidden by his big sweater for when he goes to the bathroom. He is determined to not get iced. 

And by being so determined, he ends up deflecting quite a bit, Chan stupidly tries him in the cafeteria on the first day and Seungmin dutifully takes a picture of him kneeling and drinking his peach bellini Ice on the dirty floors of the dining hall. 

Next comes his own big, Wonpil presents his ice when he sees Seungmin in the hall filling up his water bottle mid class. Wonpil flips Seungmin off in his photo of him kneeling in front of the water fountain, a confused custodian in shot behind him. 

Minho, ever the freak, wiggles the faulty lock and ices Seungmin in the shower, he pulls the screwdriver from behind his shampoo and deflects. There's a certain charm to Minho kneeling next to the toilet chugging his defeat.

And so, completely accidentally, Seungmin gains a target on his back. He had  _ wanted _ to fly under the radar but all hope is lost, freshies are trying to ice him on his way to class, frat execs trying to steal his back pack and catch him off guard, people are leaving Ices like gifts at his seat when he returns from getting more food in the cafeteria. He deflects them all, and the target only grows, everywhere in the frat he’s watched, it’s frankly, unnerving. 

It’s Thursday, he’s somehow survived four days of this and he’s not sure he’s going to be able to make it towards the end of the week, he needs a break. A break turns out to be Felix’s off campus dorm, to get properly smoked up. Felix is pretty much his only friend not in a frat, he’s in Seungmin’s major and they met last year in a radio journalism class. His roommate is a rich international student who’s a twitch streamer in another language, communications major, and doesn’t mind smoke in the room. It’s like Seungmin’s safe haven. 

Felix smokes Seungmin up on his fancy glass bowl and his legal weed he drove out from his home state, it’s less murky than the stuff from the on campus dealers. Felix giggles as Seungmin complains of his strife, his turmoil, his agony, as a successful frat boy, and full belly laughs when Seungmin has to dig through his back pack for his inhaler after a long pull. Felix is actually nice, and he laughs when Seungmin says something funny in a way that makes Seungmin want to keep saying things to see just how red Felix’s face can get.

Felix swipes through the photos from the Facebook group, and it quickly changes from show and tell to Felix ranking each kneeling guy on how likely they are to kiss him while drunk. 

“Ew he’s like a 3, I would have to be reeeeaaally fucked up,” “A 7 his hair looks kinda soft,” “Oh fuck I actually have drunkenly kissed him.” 

Seungmin leaves Felix’s feeling fuzzy and cozy, Ice secure in his pants pocket. He plods back to the frat house, it’s sort of a long walk from Felix’s dorm but Seungmin is cozy in his sweater and it's finally warming up so he enjoys walking along the cracked sidewalks illuminated by the street lamps. 

Changbin is a year older than him and Hyunjin so he had his room secured in the frat last year, and he invited Hyunjin and Seungmin to room with him in the only triple in the frat. It was a basement room, off to the left of the basement past the boiler room, a cozy room with three squat windows, and three twin xl beds. It was the biggest room in the house, hence why it was a triple, but it was plenty for them. Hyunjin had brought a carpet from his step mom’s vacation house that she was renovating, and it made the concrete floors homey, Changbin supplied the two minifridges stacked on top of each other for beer, and a shower curtain he stuck to the ceiling that he uses to divide his bed from Seungmin and Hyunjins for some privacy. Seungmin provided actual lamps. He has no clue why they only had desk lamps before. 

Hyunjin’s home, Changbin should be out at work right now so Seungmin heads straight over to Hyunjins bed to bug him. He hops up, for some reason Hyunjin’s bed was weirdly tall just like him. Hyunjin was looking at a video on his computer, a reading sitting half highlighted and ignored on his lap. Seungmin crushes his head into Hyunjin’s sweatshirt covered shoulder. 

“What's up with you dude?” Hyunjins voice has a fond tilt to it. 

“Da-ah,” Seungmin says into Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin gigggles and Seungmin can feel him shifting to put his stuff away, or at least in a place they won’t fall off the bed. 

“Who got you high?” He knows Seungmin doesn’t smoke on his own. Hyunjin’s hands are at his back now, just sort of holding him over his sweater. 

“Felix. His roommate was streaming the whole time.” Seungmin hums into Hyunjins shoulder. It’s a nice shoulder, even if it is a little boney. 

“Do you ever think that he’s talking about you to his audience, you don’t know what he’s saying right?” 

“Maybee” Seungmin smushes his nose more into Hyunjin, Hyunjin giggles again, and Seungmin tilts his face to the side to giggle too. He doesn’t giggle sober, but he does high. He doesn’t make out with Hyunjin sober, but he certainly does high. 

He giggles into his mouth and sucks at his big dumb lips. He tells him, “You have dumb lips.” But Hyunjin only laughs and kisses him again. It’s nice, this thing with Hyunjin, kissing maybe more when they are inebriated. It started after a party earlier this year when they were both drunk and they didn’t regret it in the morning. It’s easy, Seungmin’s gay and Hyunjin’s too rich and pretty to care about labels, and it’s just so nice to be with another warm body when Seungmin feels like this. 

Seungmin kisses Hyunjin’s neck and Hyunjin checks something on his phone, he types another message, rude, and then locks his phone and tosses it on Seungmin’s bed. Seungmin hooks his leg over Hyunjin’s thigh and now he has Hyunjin’s attention. Hyunjin is sweet like this, giggly and soft, and langid, melting into Seungmin, seeping into his pores. 

Hyunjin licks at his neck and then his ear, kissing it wetly sucking on the lobe, it feels nice, Seungmin is a million miles away and right here, happy little sparks are buzzing under his skin. He’s higher than he thought. Then Hyunjin bites at his ear, it’s nice but its so different than Hyunjin normally, and then he bites again and again, on his neck this time. Biting and pulling at Seungmin’s skin with his teeth, his hands sliding lower on his back, is so good but something’s different. He pulls back and lightly hits Hyunjin’s chest. 

“Wait you’re sober!” Hyunjin smiles and his hands slide lower. 

“Now!” Hyunjin says loudly, Seungmin blinks and then turns around at the sound of Changbin bursting out from behind the shower curtain, he shrieks, surprised. Hyunjin grabs the Ice from his pocket and before he can react he throws it to Changbin who catches it, Seungmin whips his head back and forth confused, still half on Hyunjin’s lap. 

Changbin holds the Ice out, “Kim Seungmin you are officially being iced.” 

Seungmin looks from the Ice in Changbin’s hand and then back at Hyunjin, then he frantically shoots his eyes around the room. All his own Ices are with his stuff on his bed, easily six steps away. He sees Hyunjin’s Ice on his dresser, but he remembers Addendum Two, and his shoulders sag in defeat. 

“You guys suck.” Hyunjin laughs as Seungmin gets off his lap and awkwardly hops onto the floor, Changbin’s grinning. “I didn’t even know you were home!” 

“Clearly! I could hear you being all gross.” 

Seungmin blushes, “I wasn’t being gross!” he takes the Smirnoff from Changbin, his own Smirnoff. 

“Maybeeee,” Changbin parrots, making his voice nasally in a poor imitation of Seungmin’s voice. Hyunjins laughs from the bed. 

“You guys are the worst, worse than Brutus, worse than Cassius, worse than Judas!” Hyunjins keeps laughing, and Changbin rolls his eyes in that dumb fond way of his. 

“Drink your Screwdriver, Jesus.” Seungmin pouts as he gets down on one knee. Changbin takes out his phone. 

He twists off the cap, raises it to his lips and oh ew. It’s still warm from being in his back pocket for so long and it makes him choke, he can hear Hyunjin and Changbin laughing at him for choking, but it’s so gross. He can barely taste the artificial orange, all he can taste is the warm liquid and the burn of the alcohol. He looks up at Changbin’s camera and flips it off. 

He finishes it, after a time that’s not enough to be actually shameful, but shameful for a frat boy. 

He tries to feel less like a loser as he puts his Ice down. He fails spectacularly. Hyunjin has moved off the bed and is standing sort of hanging off Changbin’s shoulders, and in his hand, a present. 

Seungmin glares at the Green Apple Ice like it killed his dog, then he glares at Hyunjin, its not super effective, Hyunjin laughs. “You tricky fucking whore” Seungmin grabs the Green Apple. He doesn’t even think about trying to get his own Ice, it’s too far, and he’s embarrassing himself enough for one night. 

“Should you be saying that?” Changbin asks, he’s got a worried little pinch between his brows, Seungmin ignores him and uses the hem of his sweater to open the Ice. 

“He’s right though, I am a slut, plus he’s allowed to he’s my friend.” Seungmin imagines Hyunjin shrugging, Changbin’s always been kinda protective of them, even from each other. Changbin’s face is probably doing something but Seungmin’s too busy tipping his head back and opening his throat to care. 

Green Apple tastes better than Screwdriver. Thank fucking god. It tastes sort of like those caramel apple lollipops Hyunjin bought a lot of back in September and October, and a little like gasoline. The drink isn’t cold by any means, but it’s not  _ hot _ like the one that had been in his pocket so chugging it is slightly easier, still it catches in his throat surging up and sloshing forward before he strains his throat to muscle it back down. Thank god he quit choir after high school, all this frat nonesense is probably fucking his throat better than any dick could. 

He lowers his hand and lets the Ice roll out of his palm onto the floor, it clinks with its fallen comrade. Seungmin looks up at Changbin and Hyunjin. Changbin and Hyunjin look down at Seungmin, their eyes searching for something. His phone pings, the notification of a post to the group. Seungmin burps. 

Changbin and Hyunjin lose it, leaning on each other, laughing raucously Hyunjin is slapping Changbins arms and Changbin is letting him. Seungmin tries to scowl at them, they’re being obnoxious and too loud and it wasn’t even that funny, but he can’t. Everything’s catching up to him, the two bowls with Felix, the Screwdriver, the Green Apple, the thrill of eyes on him. No, Seungmin can’t scowl at them, instead he collapses back onto his ass, criss-cross applesauce, and laughs with them. 

He’s drunk. And high. And his friends are still standing, sober, watching him. Happy Thursday Kim Seungmin. 

That makes him laugh even harder, even after Changbin and Hyunjin stop, Seungmin sits on the floor laughing, giggling really. Suddenly there’s hands under his armpits and he’s being pulled up. They try each hoisting one of his arms over their shoulders, but the height difference between Hyunjin and Changbin makes it nearly impossible, which only makes Seungmin laugh more. 

He ends up on Changbin’s back, as Changbin marches out of the room, and Hyunjin parades ahead of them skipping, giddy. 

He wipes the tears that happened some time during his hysterical laughing fit. “Where are you taking me?” Seungmin wonders as they get to the stairs that lead up from the basement. 

“TALLY TIME” Hyunjin calls from the top of the stairs, he’s practically jumping with glee. Seungmin could walk at this point, it’s not like he’s going to resist, but it’s nice to be carried, and Changbin is warm through his t-shirt. Seungmin feels four years old for a brief moment, at the county fair. Then he’s back to being twenty, drunk, and on his frat brother’s back.

Changbin is only a little out of breath at the top of the stairs which is both very flattering and kinda hot. Seungmin files that away to be sober Seungmin’s problem, for now he just enjoys a strong man carrying him places, even if it's to publicly shame him. 

Seungmin is set down in the living room, BamBam and Chan are sitting on the slightly broken couch playing the first call of duty black ops. Seungmin pouts which makes Hyunjin laugh at him more, which makes Chan and BamBam look up from their game and watch Seungmin. He picks up the big red sharpie of failure and makes two little tallies next to his name, just as he caps the pen the front door swings open, it’s Minho. 

“Heard someone popped Min’s cherry-” 

“Gross” Changbin says

“So Seungmin, I invite you to,” he opens his jacket like a flasher revealing four Ices, “to drink bitch!” 

Oh god. Oh no. They picked him up before he got his own ammo from the fridge, oh no. Seungmin falls to his knees in defeat, Minho whips, BamBam might be filming this. 

“Payback bitch.” Minho says, smirking as he hands him an original Ice. 

“I didn’t even do anything to you, it was self defence,” Seungmin mutters before opening the Ice and getting to work. Hot from body heat, sort of lemony but gross, ugh. Seungmin doesn’t even hate malt drinks, but this has to be the worst thing he’s ever tasted. 

He coughs his way through it and sits down afterward. He’s too hot. He takes off his sweater, and by the time he’s freed himself from the wool prison Chris is right there, looking half apologetic with another Screwdriver. 

“Sorry but I gotta get my score up.” Seungmin feels fine, he doesn’t even feel drunk, but then he goes to get on his knees again, but just falls back on his ass, people are laughing, when did more people get here? He shrugs and decides to drink the Ice with his legs splayed out in front of him. Changbin and Hyunjin didn’t let him put on his slippers before he left the room, so he wiggles his socked toes.

He starts to drink, and yeah Screwdrivers are the worst, and this one’s the fucking worst, it’s so hot it’s like someone tried to microwave it. He has to pause halfway to splutter, “Oh my god this is so fucking hot where did you hide this? Up your ass?” 

Chris blushes and laughs, other people laugh not at Seungmin which feels kinda nice. Seungmin finishes it. Then another from BamBam which is less warm thankfully. 

And then Hyunjin hands him another Green Apple because the man knows no mercy. And then Chris ices Hyunjin, because he’s an idiot who used his last Ice to Ice Seungmin, so Hyunjin joins him on the floor. And then Minho ices Chris and it’s all out war. 

Which is a good thing because all out war distracts from just how absolutely awful Seungmin is doing, he keeps spilling the Ice all over himself, his chin already feels tacky with the sugary drink, and he can’t seem to swallow, it’s like it won’t go down. Hyunjin sets his Ice down and Minho treats him to another. Ruthless. 

Hyunjin taps Seungmin’s shoulder, and he tries to kneel again, to do this right. He starts to shift his weight and sit up but something in him shifts and he can’t balance, the room is spinning, but he’s determined. He gets to one knee, an hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder for balance and raises his Ice to his lips. He’s had this one for a frankly shameful amount of time, he needs it to be over, he tips the drink back and chugs. His throat hurts and he feels woozy, but he gets it down. And oh no. Oh no. 

He can feel the liquid sloshing around inside him, as he fights to stand up, like its fighting up and oh no. In the commotion, more people are chugging a whole line of them, no one stops Seungmin as he stumbles out of the living room, towards the stairs, half running holding onto the walls. He gets to the stairs and makes it down to the landing hanging onto the banister but the stairs get steeper here and the banister goes away and he  _ knows  _ he’s going to fall.

He can fucking  _ see  _ it, he can  _ see  _ his future, and his future is him smashing his teeth in on the cement of the basement floor. And his parents so much money on his braces. He pauses at the landing, he sort of feels like crying, he can’t believe that he’s had the ability of clairvoyance his whole life and now it here and he can’t escape the certainess of his future, he  _ will  _ fall down those stairs. 

“Seungmin!” Seungmin turns around and it’s Changbin coming down the stairs. “Are you okay bro?” 

“I'm going to fall down these stairs and break my teeth before I can throw up.” He says, resigned to his fate. 

Changbin raises one of his eyebrows, something he definitely learned from Hyunjin but wouldn't admit if asked. “Are you attached to that plan?”

“The future is certain Changbin.” Seungmin says, the same way someone might say ‘duh’. Changbin blinks at him, Seungmin blinks back, and then Changbin is laughing at him. Rude. 

Then Changbin scoops Seungmin up in a bridle carry, “C’mon princess it’s time to boot and rally,” and descends the final set of steps. Seungmin holds his breath, mostly because he’s afraid of Changbin falling and both of them wasting their braces money, but also to try not to throw up on Changbin. It’s a real possibility. 

Changbin sets him down fully at the bottom and Seungmin doesn’t have time to thank him before he’s scrambling to their bathroom, it’s a half bath. They have to go upstairs to shower but Seungmin doesn’t need to shower right now. 

He throws open the door, the seat’s already up from someone peeing and normally that would piss him off (like just put the seat down it’s the bare minimum) but right now he couldn’t be more grateful for the lack of barrier. 

Seungmin has thrown up worse things. He has thrown up seafood and dark meat, and gazpacho, he has thrown up worse things. But still, it’s not  _ pleasant _ . 

He can still taste the sugar as it comes up, which only makes his jaw twinge more, as Smirnoff Ice  _ pours _ out of him. The sweetness is different from what it was going down, sickeningly sweet now, and it’s still alcohol, it still  _ burns _ coming up, it makes him choke and splutter even more as he heaves. It’s like he’s not even throwing up, he feels like a faucet for a vaguely orange drink. He hasn’t eaten in since dinner at five, and it shows, there’s no food in the vomit in the toilet, it looks like a punch, and he can still see through to the bottom of the porcelain bowl. And then he’s throwing up again, more orange, more red, it feels like it's gushing out from a leak within him, some dribbling out his nose and burning his sinuses on its way. His eyes won’t stop watering, everytime he squeezes his eyes shut and opens his mouth he feels another rogue tear escape.

He has to flush the toilet at some point because there is just so much, and it's coming so fast, and he doesn’t want it to overflow. He lets out another large rush of sweet and sting out, and some of it splashes ups grossly hitting his own face and his already messy shirt. It takes way too long to get it all out, but once it's gone he feels way lighter. And a little dizzy. 

He flushes the toilet and sits across from it against the wall. He feels gross, but also he feels better. His face is sticky from Smirnoff Ice that didn’t quite make it into his body and Smirnoff Ice that crawled its way out, there's dried tear tracks on his face, and he’s sort of sweaty all over his body. And his t-shirt’s ruined but that's not much of a loss, because he feels better. 

He  _ feels _ less drunk, Seungmin took the mandatory online classes about alcohol safety before freshman orientation, he knows he’s not actually any less drunk and that his BAC is probably the same but he  _ feels  _ less drunk and that's honestly a miracle. He no longer feels like he can see the future and like the floor is rising up to meet his feet anymore. The future feels unknowable and the floor feels stable, it’s a beautiful thing. 

He sits for a minute, just breathing letting the coolness from the wall seep through his damp t-shirt onto his clammy back and then he starts to sort himself out. 

He stands, and he’s not even dizzy, hell yeah. He takes off his t-shirt and wipes his face with it, before tossing it in the bathroom trash, he’s making the executive decision that that particular t-shirt served its time. He makes his way to the sink and washes his face and neck with Hyunjin’s fancy face wash, because his own is in his shower caddy in his closet, and it’s not worth the effort. Hyunjins face wash foams up a lot more than his own, but it smells clean and sort of cosmetic-y. It’s nice. His face is clean, but he washes it again just to be extra safe. Then he brushes his teeth twice. He’s in the middle of the second round when there’s a knock at the door, it’s Changbin. 

“You good?” He spits his toothpaste. 

“Yeah, almost done!” He starts over with his second round of brushing his teeth, trying to be thorough. He even gargles water and spits a few times, but no matter what he does he can’t get rid of the acidic sweet burn clinging to the back of his throat. He gargles again, before he gives up. Whatever, he feels at least 70% less drunk, and 90% more human. 

He walks back to their room feeling light and airy, drunk enough to feel like a leaf but not drunk enough for that to be scary. He feels loose, less stiff, like a taffy or cooked spaghetti. That makes him laugh, spaghetti man, and he’s still chuckling when he gets back to the room. 

Hyunjin and Changbin are sitting on the rug, Changbin is finishing an Ice, they look up when Seungmin enters. 

“Minnie!” Hyunjin calls, and yeah he’s drunk, which feels unfair because he’s not even the one who drank six Ices, but he’s also drunk so instead it’s funny. Changbin finishes his Ice and puts it next to a couple others. Hyunjin continues, “You got iced a few more times while you were running away but don't worry we took care of it!” 

“I took care of it,” Changbin corrects, “and I only drank them; this is still under your tally.” If Seungmin had to drink another hot Smirnoff Ice tonight he would quit the frat. Not really, but thank god for Changbin. 

Seungmin pouts, “I don’t wanna be the party bitch.” Hyunjin giggles, and Seungmin collapses half on top of him, dramattically shaking his shoulder, “Jinnie don’t make me be the Ice King’s party bitch!” Hyunjin lets Seungmin shake him, and keeps laughing. “I did my time freshman year, I got my dibs.” He half turns, so he can fall across Hyunjin’s lap and into Changbin’s shoulder. “I'm too young to die of embarrassment.” 

“I can’t imagine it would be more embarrassing than you pouting on the floor of the living room sadly drinking your Ice.” Seungmin hums, he has a point.

Hyunjin pokes Seungmin’s sensitive stomach, “What happened to your shirt?” Oh yeah. Seungmin pushes Hyunjin’s hand off halfheartedly. 

“Got it messy.” 

“Oh? Did you make a mess?” Hyunjin asks, and Seungmin can feel Changbin shiver behind him, which isn’t fair because he’s not the one without a shirt. It reminds Seungmin that he’s capable of feeling chilly, and then suddenly he is, he shivers in the cool air of the room. Hyunjin pokes his stomach again, probably trying to get him to respond, but instead Seungmin takes Hyunjin’s big hand and uncurls the fingers until he can press it on to his cold stomach. He sighs. 

“Yeah, I made a mess, but I cleaned it up.” Hyunjin lays his other hand on his ribs, helping to warm him up, and Seungmin hums appreciatively. 

“That's good. Do you feel better?” Seungmin hums, he puts his hands on top of Hyunjin’s to steal some of the warmth, they're so big, and so warm. Hyunjin runs hot. 

“I feel like a little leaf in the best way.” Changbin laughs at that, a half snort, and it reminds Seungmin that he’s there, which is kind of dumb since he’s leaning against him stealing heat from him too, but its a good reminder. Seungmin cranes his head back so he can look at Changbin upside down. He looks… upside down, but mostly like Changbin, “Hi,” Seungmin says. 

Changbin laughs again and it’s warm, it would be warmer if Changbin was also touching him but beggars can’t be choosers or whatever Seungmin’s mom says. 

“Hi Seungmin. How’s being a leaf?” Seungmin and Hyunjin laugh too. 

“It’s good, but it’s cold.” Seungmin says, still looking at him upside down, trying to drag and drop his features the right way ‘round in his head. A picasso. 

“You would be less cold if you had a shirt.” Hyunjin moves their hands to Seungmin’s sides, warming those too. So generous. 

“Hmmmm,” Seungmin pretends to consider this, “But Jinnie’s too hot, he’s always too hot, i’m helping him achieve equilibrium.” Seungmin stumbles over the q and all the ls but Changbin gets the gist. Hyunjin rubs at Seungmin’s sides appreciatively, Seungmin looks at him, and huh. “Do you think if I suck in enough you can make your thumbs touch?” 

Changbin shivers again, Seungmin considers revoking his shirt for not appreciating it enough. 

Hyunjin cocks his head appraisingly, “Maybe, but definitely not the pinkies around back.” 

Seungmin nods along, “Yeah, I’m not an anime girl,” he’s glad Hyunjin is taking this seriously, as Changbin wheezes behind them. He waits for Changbin to shut up, before he sucks, sucks, sucks, in and bam, Hyunjin’s thumbs are fully touching, and his pinkies are each about where Seungmin is pretty sure his kidneys are. He lets out his breath and Hyunjins hands return to his sides. “Got it.”

“Look at you.” Hyunjin said, the way someone might congratulate an artist on a new exhibition. Or how Seungmin imagines someone might congratulate an artist on a new exhibition. He doesn’t know a whole lot about art. 

Changbin clears his throat, “Are you two about to fuck?” He sounds sort of panicky with an edge of something that Seungmin can’t recognize. Seungmin tilts his head back to look at him, his face is  _ so  _ red, he’s drunker than he lets on. 

Seungmin turns his head back down to look at Hyunjin again and asks him, “Are we going to fuck?” 

Hyunjin raises his eyebrow, then he smiles a devious smile and says to Changbin, “Does it look like we are about to fuck?” 

Seungmin tilts his head back again, his neck is starting to hurt, and Changbin is so red and he coughs, and oh!! Seungmin’s starting to get it. “Sort of, you’re like all over him Jin.” 

“I’m not all over him,” Changbin scoffs, Hyunjin shifts Seungmin’s legs to the floor so he can shift forward and toss a gangly leg over Seungmin’s. He hovers close enough that if Seungmin breathes deep enough their chests will touch. “Now I’m all over him.” 

“Hi.” Seungmin says. 

“Hi little leaf.” 

“Plagiarism.” Changbin says somewhere above them.

“Fight me in small claims court Changbin.” Hyunjins says back. Seungmin wraps his arms around Hyunjin, he’s so warm, and Changbin’s warm at his back. His own little pocket of warmth. “This okay Minnie?” Thats a dumb question. 

Seungmin kisses him, he tastes sort of like Peach Bellini, but that’s okay that’s the best flavor, his lips are soft and chapped, and his mouth is warm and wet, and Seungmin likes feeling the points of Hyunjin’s teeth, they’re so dull that if he was a predator he would be dead. Seungmin feels the ridges on the roof of his mouth and circles them with his tongue. Hyunjin sucks on his tongue and then bits his bottom lip lightly once, twice, before pulling back because apparently it wasn’t a dumb question. 

“Seungmin you have to say if this is okay.” Hyunjin’s eyes are clearer than they were a moment ago. Seungmin squirms. 

“Yes, this is okay.” 

“Is it okay that I'm here?” Changbin asks.

“Ugh why does everyone have to ask meeeee” Seungmin says, which is probably not helping. 

“Because you're drunk.” Hyunjin says, cupping his cheek. 

“You’re drunk too!And so is Changbin!”

Hyunjin pinches his cheek, “you’re the drunkest. I’m tipsy. Changbin’s just buzzed.” 

Seungmin protests, “Why aren’t we asking him though, we do this all the time.” Hyunjin huffs, fond and Seungmin tucks his face in Hyunjin’s neck, its warm and smells like Hyunjin concentrate. 

“Changbin is it okay with you if we all mess around?” Seungmin sucks a mark right into Hyunjin’s neck and he gasps so loud they can’t hear Changbins response. He has to repeat himself. 

“I’m okay with that,” His hand warm comes to Seungmin’s back and cups his shoulder blade, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “What about you Seungmin, would you like it if I stayed?”

“What happened to “okay”?” Seungmin mumbles into Hyunjin’s neck, he hates having to say this outloud, but it also. It also makes him feel warm. In a new way. 

“Do you  _ want _ me to stay, or would you rather it just be you and Hyunjin? I can stay in Chris’ room and we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.” 

“No!” Seungmin bolts up, almost knocking his forehead into Hyunjin’s chin, “I want you.” A pause. “I want you to stay” Seungmin no longer feels cold. Changbin smiles at him, shifts a little, and lets his hand wander to Seungmin’s shoulder before he tips him back against his chest again. 

“That’s good. I want you too.”

That's good. Huh. “Where do we go from here?” Seungmin asks the space above his head, the space between them, and then Hyunjin’s kissing him again. And isn’t it lovely. It feels easy to start with what's familiar, Seungmin’s body knows where to go from here, knows how to curve into him and push back just the right amount. Just like them, just like normal. 

Except now, instead of just Hyunjin’s hands exploring his body Changbin’s are too, they chart different paths like early cartographers sailing and documenting. Changbin’s hands skate down his obliques with a firm pressure as Hyunjin’s slid up his chest to hold onto his shoulders, two ships passing in the night. 

But they don’t always pass, sometimes they meet in a joyous tangle, right now on his ribs a conversation is happening between Hyunjin’s fingers and Changbin’s thumb, one he can't hear or see and knows only by the sensations the feelings. Hyunjins warmer big hands, Changbin’s smaller rougher ones, calluses on his fingers from stringed instruments he sometimes practices in their room, discussing something, and then parting again. Hyunjins hands find homes, one on the side of Seungmin’s neck, the other in his hair, and Changbin’s do too, they find home on his ribs, his thumbs circling his - oh! Seungmin gasps into Hyunjin’s mouth and the other tries to swallow it. 

Changbin keeps going, and brings his chin down into Seungmin’s shoulder. He blows a little on Seungmin’s ear and he shivers, whimpering into Hyunjin’s mouth, it’s a surprise and then Changbin’s kissing his neck, wetly. Hyunjin tugs his hair agian and Seungmin realizes he hasn’t actually been kissing him, just breathing into his mouth as he feels everything. Seungmin tries, he really does, he sucks on Hyunjins bottom lip and he pushes and pulls, and then Changbin bites, really bites, his neck, and Seungmin moans into Hyunjin’s mouth. 

He pulls back and away from Changbin. He has a second to see the questioning look on Hyunjins face before Seungmin tugs his chin forward and down to kiss Changbin. Changbin seems to like biting a lot, and Hyunjin drools, he’s such a  _ wet _ kisser he can see it dripping down onto Changbin’s pointy chin. Seungmin leans forward and licks it up. 

Then he gets distracted by Changbins jaw, it’s there, and in the dim lamp light it looks sharp and dangerous. It feels good under his tongue and lips. He likes to lave his tongue over it and listen to the wet noises Changbin and Hyunjin are making, the vibrations from Changbin’s little grunts feel especially exciting under his tongue. 

Then he remembers he has hands, what a delightful surprise. They’re fuzzy, a little groggy, he shakes them a little and then puts them to work, he slides them up one of Hyunjin’s long thighs to palm his crotch. 

Hyunjin moans into their kiss and Changbin greedily swallows it. Seungmin can feel his jaw working under his lips, he speaks into the warm wet skin under him, so close to his ear he doesn’t have to talk loud, “Was it like this for you earlier behind your little curtain? Just listening to us?” Changbin shivers again, which is frankly adorable, as Hyunjin shifts his hips forward grinding into Seungmin’s palm. 

He goes lower, pressing wet open mouth kisses and licks to the skin of Changbin’s neck, and then he bites Changbin’s neck. Sweet revenge. And he is sweet, he kisses it after, in goodbye because he needs his full attention for what he’s about to do. 

Hyunjin wears dumb pants. He gets them at the thrift store which Seungmin  _ knows _ is because he’s trying to be environmentally conscious or whatever, but it still feels like an insult somehow to see someone as rich as Hyunjin get his pants at the thrift store. Any way Hyunjin’s pants are dumb, acid wash things straight from the eighties with rips that Seungmin watch Hyunjin cut and square pockets. And a button fly. Which is dumb. Except right now, being the person to take off Hyunjin’s pants is pretty cool, he feels like SuperMan ripping open his shirt, except it’s Seungmin dramtically pulling open Hyunjin’s dumb pants and pulling the waistband down of his calvin’s to take his cock out. 

And what a cock it is. Seungmin’s felt it plenty of times, over pants, and once when he got his hands down Hyunjin’s pants after a party but he hasn’t gotten to really  _ see _ it until now. It’s long, like the rest of him, darker than the rest of his pale skin and uncut pressed against his stomach, and so warm in his hand. Hyunjin runs hot. He strokes down. He doesn’t need lube or lotion or precum or anything, foreskin is a beautiful thing. And it’s sort of mesmerizing to watch. He wonders how it tastes, and then he doesn't have to. 

It tastes? Sort of? Musky? That’s a lie, it tastes like a dick, dicks just taste like dicks, which is not to say they all taste the same but that all dicks have that special, dick taste. Whatever, the important thing is not what it tastes like, it’s how it  _ feels _ , and it  _ feels _ spectacular. Warm and soft, velvety and smooth. His tongue glides, his mouth too and before he realizes it he’s halfway down a dick. Oops, he had a goal here. He bobs up but can’t resist going back down again, it’s a very nice dick, eventually he snaps out of it to do what he’s been wondering about. 

Up at the top of the cock, haha that rhymes, Seungmin steadies it with one hand at the base and licks over the head like one might ice a cupcake if they were an inexperienced baker, licking and swirling his tongue, then he slides his tongue lower just under the head along where the foreskin has retracted. Slowly he swipes along it letting the blade of his tongue explore, and huh, that’s more anti-climactic than he thought it would be. Still it’s good to learn. 

Curiosity sated, hah sated, he can go back to gliding down on Hyunjin’s cock with no qualms. Not a single qualm. Well. One qualm. It’s long, and that’s good, that’s fine but Seungmin keeps going, and going, and now it’s at the back of his mouth and he has to tip forward more, on unsteady knees to take into his throat, and it's a rude reminder that he did in fact chug six alcoholic drinks and throw them up in the last hour or so. 

His throat is raw, it  _ hurts _ , it’s sore from forcing back so many drinks and flexing his esophagus in weird ways, and it’s burned, rubbed raw from the acid and the burn of alcohol. Seungmin pulls up to cough and he realizes what he’s missed, Changbin’s lost a shirt and his pants and he’s palming himself watching, no longer kissing Hyunjin, now they're just leaning against each other, watching. Their eyes feel heavy on him in a warm sort of way, spreading over his body like silk sheets, gliding across every inch of his skin. “Give them a show.” something in him whispers. And so he does. 

He takes Hyunjin back down and into his throat, and the burn it back, but he expects it this time. He swallows it the same way he tries to swallow Hyunjin, but it doesn’t quite work. He can’t  _ really _ breathe, not even through his nose but he’s pretty good at holding his breath, maybe choir was good for something. He finally gets down to the base, his nose half smushes against Hyunjin’s pubic bone, and concentrates on the feeling. 

So warm and soft, a steadying weight and press, in his throat. He pulls up slightly to breath through his nose, and the ache comes back again more noticeable than before, he plunges back down again to get rid of it. It feels good, like its dislodging some of the ache, like he’s cleaning himself, which he  _ knows  _ isn’t how this works, but it feels warm and wet and soothing that it makes him want to push it, farther and farther longer and longer until he has to pull off and cough.

He’s about to go down again when a shaking finger tips his chin up, until he’s looking at Hyunjin’s sweating panting and wrecked face. 

“Please don’t kill yourself on my dick” Seungmin leans forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips, and wispers into the space between them, 

“Well dang, there goes my plans for the night.” Hyunjin huffs a little laugh, and Changbin chuckles behind him, “What am I supposed to do now?”

Calloused hands pull him back, and he’s back against the warm press of Changbin’s chest again, substantially more in his lap than last time. He stretches out his legs so he can poke Hyunjin’s thigh with his foot. 

“Now, you let us take care of you.” Seungmin looks up at Changbin, so sturdy and warm and goofy and kind, he looks like he did when he offered Hyunjin and Seungmin the place in the room, like he did when he composed for Hyunjin’s dance project. He looks, in a word, generous. He looks like Changbin. “Okay?”

Seungmin sags against him, poking Hyunjin with his foot again, “Okay.” 

Hyunjin shimmies out of the rest of his jeans and crawls forward to get Seungmin out of his own. When he slides them down, he kisses the side of his knee in a way that half tickles and sends goosebumps crawling along his skin. Hyunjin peels off his socks, Seungmin doesn’t noramlly take of his socks during sex but he can’t be bothered when Hyunjin looks like that, when Changbin feels so good behind him. 

“Your feet are gross.” Hyunjin says before lovingly placing a kiss on each of his soles, all of it makes Seungmin laugh, in a ticklish embarrassed sort of way. 

Changbin’s playing with his nipples, making him squirm he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, he normally just puts it in someone’s hair, but that’s not really an option right now, instead he clutches the fibers on Hyunjin’s step mom’s unwanted rug. Changbin skates one hand down and cups Seungmin over his boxer briefs, he arches into it. Hyunjin has turned one of Seungmin’s thighs, the left one, into an art project, bites and hickeys mingling with kisses. 

Changbin keeps stroking him but his breath stutters and he takes a deep breath. Seungmin can feel his boner poking into his bony tailbone. Two bones. Haha. Seungmin can feel Changbin take another nervous breath before he speaks, “so I- Uh I” he sighs and laughs nervously. 

“Spit it out bro.” Hyunjin says from Seungmin’s thigh, he’s drooling again and his lips are bright red from all the sucking, he looks like some sort of fucked up baroque painting, all black white and red. 

“So, like, do we rock paper scissor for whos fucking him or?” That makes everyone laugh, especially Changbin, at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“No Hyunjin’s not allowed to.” Hyunjin pouts. 

“Oh, he’s not allowed to?” Changbin says his voice full of teasing mirth. 

“Not like that idiot, I have to do Campus Safety fire safety walkthroughs all day tomorrow and I won’t be able to walk if Jinnie does it.” 

“Boooo” Hyunjin bites his leg again after, fake petulant. 

“You poor thing, must be rough having a big dick,” Changbin bleeds sarcasm. Hyunjin bites him again, Seungmin might have trouble walking anyway. 

“Big dick rights.” Hyunjin says, unable to contain his smile as he leans his cheek against Seungmin’s tan skin. 

“No rights for Hyunjin,” Seungmin reaches a hand down to poke his cheek, “but maybe I can suck you some more while Changbin fucks me okay?” 

“Oh fuck, okay, we’re doing this,” Changbin pushes Seungmin off, to stand and grab things from behind his sheet, “I can’t believe we are doing this, this is crazy! But I’m-”, Seungmin hears the sound of the curtain being pulled back again, “annnnd, you’re already making out again.” 

Seungmin giggles into Hyunjin’s mouth, the older turns his head to talk to Changbin, “Sometimes, when we are like this, it sort of feels like our resting state.” 

Seungmin can’t see what Changbin says next from where he is on all fours over Hyunjin, on his elbows to kiss him easier, but he assumes it’s at least neutral because Hyunjin goes back to kissing him. 

And then he can feel hands gliding down his ass, trailing down to play with the elastic hems of the legs of his boxer briefs. He slips his fingers under, sweeping across his skin and Seungmin shifts back into it, while still kissing Hyunjin. Changbin tugs at the waistband and slides them down until they sit just under his cheeks, cheeky. He plays with them, palming them squeezing and pulling apart only to let them fall back together. Then a click and suddenly a cold wet finger is curling Seungmin’s entrance. He can’t help himself shivver, he exhales unsteadily into Hyunjin’s mouth, his body thrumming with anticipation. 

Hyunjin catches on to where this is going and he breaks their kiss to slide out from under Seungmin, scooching back until Seungmin can get back to his earlier work. He feels like someone going back to work after being forced to take a break, he would gladly be a slave to the man, if the man was Hyunjin’s dick. He licks up the side, steading it with one hand at the base, so he can kiss the tip one, before sucking just the head into his mouth. 

Changbin, pushes one finger in and Seungmin is so glad he didn’t try and take any more than the head. He flicks his tongue over the spot under the head and sucks lightly and thinks very hard about not clenching his jaw. It’s hard, Seungmin bottoms, his grindr says he’s a vers and it’s not a lie, but he doesn’t finger himself very often, he has two roommates after all, so he’s tight, his body trying to reject Changbin. One hand rubs at his lower back. 

“Relax Min.” Changbin’s voice rumbles behind him, and Hyunjin cards a hand through his hair, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. 

“Relax, Minne we got you.” Hyunjin echos. Seungmin closes his eyes, he takes a deep breath in through his nose, and exhales, he refuses to pull off Hyunjin, so he breathes through his nose and concentrates on relaxing his clenched muscles. 

Changbin’s fingers keeps going then, adding in another, Seungmin breathes through it and concentrates on sucking off Hyunjin, he takes him a little deeper, he has no plans on deep throating him while actively getting fingered, but he still lets the blunt head of Hyunjin’s cock make a home at the start of his throat, teasing both Hyunjin and himself. Well maybe if he just took a little, and that exactly when Changbin’s fingers circle his prostate. 

He gags, and has to pull up, while Changbin laughs, Hyunjin laughs too but he doesn’t quite get the joke. 

“Fuck you!” Seungmin coughs. 

“Oh do you  _ not _ want me to do that again.” Changbin asks, teasing

“You better not stop, asshole.” Hyunjin’s caught on now and laughs fully, Seungmin goes back to work, just the head this time, he’s learned his lesson. Except now that Changbin’s found his prostate he won’t stop, scissoring his fingers around it, tracing artful circles, it’s hard to focus on the dick in his mouth. Changbin scissors his fingers again and trusts in and out slowly dancing along the perimeter, he can feel his dick twitch against his stomach, and Seungmin remembers that he’s supposed to be sucking. He sucks hard as an apology, bobs once but gives up when Changbin picks up the pace to just pant over the tip. 

Changbin pulls out and Seungmin takes a deep breath and tries to swallow as much of Hyunjin’s cock as he can while still feeling vaguely lightheaded, he focuses on really hallowing his cheeks and paying extra attention to the spot that made Hyunjins sigh above him, and tighten his hands in his hair. He seet Hyunjin catch something out of the corner of his eye, when he pulls up it's a condom. 

“My fingers are too slippery” Changbin says, and Hyunjin smiles before opening it with his teeth, instead of just giving the unopened condom back to Changbin he hands it to Seungmin. Seungmin rolls his eyes but turns around to roll it on Changbin’s dick. He hasn’t seen Changbin’s dick yet, it’s cute, pink with thick curls at the base, the condom rolls on smoothly and Seungmin gives the latex tip a kiss, and one for Changbin too because his lips too are pink and cute, before turning back around. 

He presses his face down in between Hyunjins legs so he can rest against him and mouth at the base of his dick, his ass in the air. Changbin pushes in slowly, and Seungmin sighs against Hyunjins cock. He’s going to have to adjust for a moment but it’s already so nice to be filled, so nice to have Changbins heat filling him up and Hyunjin’s heat cradling him. He could fall asleep here if he wasn’t one second away from blowing his load all over Hyunjin’s fancy rug. 

And then Changbin started to move. And fuck it felt so good, he coulden’t help whimpering into Hyunjin’s sweat warm skin, Changbin’s thighs hitting his ass with each thrust, pushing him into Hyunjin. Seungmin brings one hand up to jerk Hyunjin with no urgency, he tilts his mouth lower to mouth at his smooth balls, savoring the taste, the feel on his tongue, the way he’s moaning like he’s the one getting fucked instead of Seungmin. 

Changbin loops one arm around and clutches his aching cock, and suddenly it's all too close, so much more intense than before now that he’s finally getting the friction he needs. He moans against Hyunjin’s balls who moans in turn, like this is call and response. Seungmin all but gives up on jacking off Hyunjin, he sqeezes the base adn fecks himself back on Changbin’s cock, and forward into his fist, his body torn between the directions. 

“Ahh. Ahhh.” Seungmin gasps, “Ahh we gotta turn over beofore I fucking stain the rug.” Changbin laughs but pulls out, and Seungmin collapses onto the floor. His neck aches from turning his head to the side, that when he turns onto his back his legs pulled up with his head on the rug it feels like heaven. 

“What about me?” Hyunjin asks, coming Seungmin’s hair again with his long fingers. Seungmin looks up at him, dark hair framing his flushed face, his eyes dark and shiny, lips kiss bitten. 

“You can fuck my mouth.” 

“Holy shit!” Hyunjin scrambles to his knees, reaching over and grabbing a pillow from Seungmin’s bed to put under his head. Seungmin would laugh but it’s then that Changbin pressed back in and a laugh turns into a shaky gasp, a stuttered breath, and then Hyunjin’s pushing his way inside too and it’s so good. Seungmin has never been so full, so warm, he can’t imagine feeling cold when all he feels right now is delicious heat. Hyunjin in his mouth, pushing against his throat, Changbin inside of him filling him up so well, his warm calloused fingers around him. It’s so warm, so overwhelming in a perfect sort of way. 

Hyunjin pushes forward hesitantly and Seungmin uses the one functioning part of his brain to take a deep breath through his nose before it gets cut off, and relaxes his throat to be a good toy for Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s thrusts get more confident, and then it’s like he’s a Chinese finger trap for Changbin and Hyunjins dicks, pushed against and pulled sucking them in, deeper, deeper, more and more, and he’d be hard pressed to let go of either of them. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin pulls out and Seungmin sucks in air like a drowned man, “Im close.” 

“Cum down my throat.” Seungmin gasps and his throat is capital F Fuck, hoarse and raw, like he hasn’t heard since he last had strep throat. He tries to clear it but it doesn't get much better, “Cum down my throat I can take it.” Hyunjin’s eyes are dark and blown wide. 

“Fuck” Changbin groans, he’s let go of Seungmin’s dick to instead clutch at his hip, it’s a relief brings him a little farther from the edge and a freeing way. 

“Fuck. Yeah okay.” Hyunjin says after a minute of gaping. And so, when Seugnmin relaxes back against the pillow and gets some air in him, Hyunjin presses forward and down into his throat again with faster thrusts than before. Seungmin tries to swallow and be good. He can feel tears pooling. He tries to focus on something else. He clenches down on Changbin trying to steady himself.

Changbin in retaliation torques his hips differently in a way that makes his dick drag against his prostate deliciously, and he moans around Hyunjins cock, which is what does it in the end. Hyunjin keeps fucking his mouth threw his orgasm, moaning and gasping above him, before he eventually pulls out. Seungmin coughs, swallows, and licks his lips in that order. And then Hyunjin kisses him, sleepily and upside down and mostly chaste except for the tongue sneaking between his lips. 

Changbin starts jerking him off again and Seungmin whines arching on the floor, now with his mouth free it’s like he can’t stop squirming and whining, Hyunjin sits up and trails his big wamr hands all over Seungmin, scratching the skin on his stomach, circling his nipples, it’s not helping the squirming, or the rising crest of his own orgasm. 

“Can’t catch a, ahh , ahh, fucking, hnngg, break around here.” Hyunjin humors him and laughs, sleepy and sated, Changbin only tightens his fist and twists over the head in a way that makes Seungmin wail. He feels like there's a red giant inside him, expanding, emitting heat filled with uncontainable live energy ricocheting around all of his ribs, ripping through him, making nebulas of pleasure swirl around him, until eventually he’ll be left a white dwarf. 

Hyunjin plays with his nipples, Changbin picks up the pace with his hand and his cockhead drags spectacularly against him and the wave crests and crashes over him, his orgasm swallowing him whole. He comes with a shout and it's like star death, like everything bursting and beautiful new things being made, the universe lighting up with colors and energy, new stars being born, new orbits beginning as heat and  _ life _ enters the universe. Seungmin can see the nebula behind his eyelids, feel the explosion in his pulse, feel the leftover energy pulsing in his twitching legs. 

He opens his eyes, to Hyunjin smiling down at him with his baroque face and his sex hair, his long fingers combing what must be greasy hair and scratching at Seungmin’s scalp, and Changbin’s frantic thrusts in him. He’s sweaty, Seungmin watches a drop elegantly slide down the expanse of his throat as he pounds him, grunting in the same way he does when he lifts weights. Seungmin bites his lip, he’s sensitive, making him feel overwhelmed a little too much but he likes that, that feels less scary when he’s like this, drunk and sated. Feels good actually. 

“close.” Changbin grunts, and hey wait. 

“Pull out, cum on me, on my face,” Seungmin’s voice is still so raw and hoarse, but Changbin must understand because his movements stutter, “cum on my face so Jinnie can lick it off.” Changbin closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath. 

“Fuck that sounds so good right now,” Hyunjin purrs, “you’re a genius Min.” 

“You two are going to be the death of me” Changbin says but he’s already taking off the condom, throwing it somewhere, gross, and coming closer to fuck his own fist over Seungmin’s face.

Seungmin closes his eyes and listens, listens to the wet sounds of Changbin fucking his own lubed up fist, his little grunting and panting, and what must be Hyunjin kissing  _ somewhere _ on the eldests body. It sounds like a symphony, he can feel the crescendo building, his body strung like a bow string in anticipation. Changbin sighs and it's the only warning Seungmin gets before hot ropes of cum are landing on his face, near his eyebrow, across his nose and right cheek, dangerously close to his eye. 

He opens his eyes slowly and then closes them again when he feels the broad stroke of Hyunjin’s tongue, up his cheek chasing every drop. Across his nose, lightly over his eyelid in a way that makes him shudder. He licks up the last drop, and then presses kisses all over Seungmin’s face before reaching his mouth, he taste’s like him and Changbin, like alcohol and sex and heat. Like this whole night. 

Hyunjin pulls back and Seungmin’s eyes flutter open like a computer booting up again after a glitch. 

“Fuck. That was so hot.” Changbin says and Seungmin can’t help but agree, everything was so hot, and now he’s boneless on the floor, both of them kneeling above him, he’s reminded of taking an Ice on the floor while both of them stood but this is a million times better. It’s a million times better because instead of shame filled and defeated he’s warm and loose, more relaxed than he's been all term. 

“Thank you” he rasps, suddenly filled with gratitude, not just for the sex, even if it was incredible, but for them, for everything they do for him. 

Hyunjin laughs and Changbin grins at him, a fond crooked grin, and says, “Someone needs to go to bed huh.” Seungmin laughs with them, it hurts his voice but it's worth it. He reaches for one of Changbin’s hands for help standing but the older pulls it back, Seungmin looks closer and, 

“Is that my cum? Did you use my cum as lube?” Changbin grins a shit eating grin and Hyunjin gets closer. 

“Gross, but also, hot.” Hyunjin says, licking his lips.

“You just licked my cum off his face, you can’t judge me.” Changbin says, mildly defensive.

“Fuck off I love gross.” 

“What? you wanna eat this too?”

Hyunjin looks like he’s actually considering it then shakes his head, “Nah, it’s not fresh.” which makes Seungmin wheeze another hoarse painful laugh. 

Hyunjin helps Seungmin up, and makes Changbin go to the bathroom to wash his hands. Hyunjin and Seungmin wipe off their excess sweat, and drool in Hyunjin’s case, with sleep heavy limbs and climb into Seungmin’s bed because no one feels like hopping onto Hyunjin’s weird tall bed. When Changbin come back from the bathroom Seungmin spreads his arms wide invitingly, Changbin opens a window and he joins them, Seunmin ends up almost entirely on top of Changbin, and a little on top of Hyunjin like a sad pyramid, but it’s how the fit on his bed, and he would rather fall that kick either out of his bed. He drifts off with Hyunjin puffing warm breath into his neck and Changbin’s arm a comforting weight around his middle, and smooth rise and fall of his chest. 

Seungmin still ends up sore and wobbly for all of the fire safety walk throughs, his voice hoarse, half-limping, discomfort in each swallow, but the easy grin spread across his features doesn’t leave once . 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! you made it! we both did! I had a lot of fun with this one, mostly on the dialogue but also because it's partially based on when I was accidentally placed in something that wasn't a frat but was definitely also a frat, and got Iced 6 times in one night. I did not fuck my roommates tho so Seungmin has me beat there. I hope you had fun too!  
> Alternate titles: Pay No Attention To The Man Behind The Curtain, and I See That I'm Icy. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Eli](https://twitter.com/BiggBoyParty) for being the best sounding board alive, and also encouraging me to keep my cursed dialogue. 
> 
> Come yell at me on CC: [X](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)  
> I have a twitter!: [X](https://twitter.com/translixie)


End file.
